The instant invention relates to a body relief display device comprising a torso form in the shape of a relief of a body part and the contour of the torso form.
Such a torso form is known from German GM No. 86 19 456.9, applied for on July 19, 1986, and registered on Sept. 4, 1986. If the relief is made in the shape of a female torso, for example, a garment such as a swim suit can be stretched over it and the torso form can be used to present the swim suit.
It is the object of the present innovation to develop further a display device of this type so that a plurality of display devices of appropriate shape can be presented for selection. At the same time, stackability must not be impaired. Furthermore, it should be possible to secure the displayed garments against theft.